Ohio's NewsChannel
Ohio's NewsChannel, often abbreviated ONC, is a TV & radio news network in the U.S. state of Ohio. It's studios & offices are co-located with sister station WTAC-TV, the Independent TV station in Columbus & for central Ohio. ONC is seen in more than 1.7 million households statewide, including the major markets of Cleveland, Cincinnati, Dayton, Toledo & Columbus. ONC is owned by WMFL Corporation Programming With the slogan "Ohio's Channel for News", ONC mostly features news relevant to the state. Other segments include sports, weather, business & health. ONC also includes election updates throughout the state on major election days or for emergency voting that affects a large portion of the state. ONC rebroadcasts local news programs in cooperation with it's affiliates in other Ohio markets. In addition to local news produced by WMFL Corporation's WTAC-TV, ONC airs local newscasts from WTFC-TV in Cleveland, WCIO-TV in Cincinnati & WTOH-TV in Toledo. These broadcasts currently air on a slightly delayed basis (see below) Radio In addition to the TV channel, WMFL Corporation also owns the ONC Radio Network. ONC Radio provides statewide newscasts for affiliate stations during the day. It's distributed by Radio Sound Network, which is also O&O by WMFL Corporation. Radio Sound Network distributes various programming elements for radio stations, including LIVE play-by-play broadcasts of the Columbus Blue Jackets (NHL), the Ohio State Buckeyes (NCAA) , the Cleveland Cavaliers (NBA), the Cincinnati Reds (MLB) & the Cincinnati Bengals (NFL) Current Newscasts, produced by ONC Weekdays *''ONC News This Morning'' from 4:00-11:00 AM *''ONC News Midday'' from 11:00 AM-1:00 PM *''ONC News First at 3:00'' from 3:00-4:00 PM *''ONC News at 4:00'' from 4:00-5:00 PM *''ONC News LIVE at 5:00'' from 5:00-6:00 PM *''ONC News at 6:00'' from 6:00-7:00 PM *''Ohio's 9:00 News on ONC'' from 9:00-10:00 PM *''Ohio's 10:00 News on ONC'' from 10:00-11:00 PM *''Ohio's 11:00 News on ONC'' from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *''Ohio's Midnight News on ONC'' from 12:00-1:00 AM *''ONC News Overnight'' from 1:00-4:00 AM Weekends *''ONC News Overnight'' from 4:00-5:00 AM *''ONC News This Morning'' from 5:00 AM-12:00 PM *''ONC News This Afternoon'' from 12:00-5:00 PM *''ONC News LIVE at 5:00'' from 5:00-6:00 PM *''ONC News at 6:00'' from 6:00-7:00 PM *''ONC News This Evening'' from 7:00-9:00 PM *''Ohio's 9:00 News on ONC'' from 9:00-10:00 PM *''Ohio's 10:00 News on ONC'' from 10:00-11:00 PM *''Ohio's 11:00 News on ONC'' from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *''Ohio's Midnight News on ONC'' from 12:00-1:00 AM *''ONC News Overnight'' from 1:00-4:00 AM Newscasts that are Rebroadcasted on ONC The Local Noon News Block on ONC *10TV Eyewitness News HD at Noon, from WTAC-TV in Columbus, airs from 1:00-1:30 PM *NewsChannel 5 at Noon, from WTFC-TV in Cleveland, airs from 1:30-2:00 PM *9 News at Noon, from WCIO-TV in Cincinnati, airs from 2:00-2:30 PM *13 Action News at Noon, from WTOH-TV in Toledo, airs from 2:30-3:00 PM The Local 6:00 News Block on ONC *10TV Eyewitness News HD at 6:00, from WTAC-TV in Columbus, airs from 7:00-7:30 PM *NewsChannel 5 at 6:00, from WTFC-TV in Cleveland, airs from 7:30-8:00 PM *9 News at 6:00, from WCIO-TV in Cincinnati, airs from 8:00-8:30 PM *13 Action News at 6:00, from WTOH-TV in Toledo, airs from 8:30-9:00 PM External links